Lizard Hole
by Cheap Libertad
Summary: Determined to unlock the secrets of the strange Ka-girl's seeming eternal youth, Sesshoumaru goes on a quest. SesshoumaruxKagome


Hallo, hallo! Here is yet another fic… being completely insane and random… It will be short, about three chapters at most. Thanks so much to Volpone for beta-ing, even though it took her like three whole days! Slacker… 

*

**

***

**

*

Lizard Hole 

By: Cheap Libertad

**Chapter One** – _Intimidation Tactics_

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

The heavy padding of footsteps was wearing a wiry trench in the dirt. Sesshoumaru was pacing, fingers laced behind his back. He paused to glare into space every once and a while, seemingly to curse at nothing. A clawed hand gripped at his hair, then he would apparently realize what he was doing, smooth a palm over his head and quickly resume pacing.

The great lord was brooding. Lately his thoughts were occupied by a particular being, and it disgusted him. He hadn't seen a familiar face in three hundred years, until she appeared. That damnable, lofty, **human**, woman-child. Oh how he spited her back then. Now his curiosity was somewhat piqued. How dare she capture his interest? The lowly woman was a parasite. 

A lovely parasite, but scum nonetheless. 

What impressed him was her age, or rather what age she looked. For surely over five hundred years one would age, especially one of her species. Yet she was still a **girl**, not yet a woman. How was one to survive five hundred years? Much less a human. Truth be told, Sesshoumaru had had quite a bit of trouble doing it himself. He would not be deluded into believing she was anything but a lowly mortal; this being the reason time travel was still an option.

Scowling ferociously, Sesshoumaru stopped his pacing and clutched at his swords. He would find her and demand to know what spells she had cast. It was certainly the use of evil magic causing her to look so young, and so tempting. The lord swiftly stalked to his clothing niche. The massive hole had been carved into the dirt and was now heaped full of a myriad of colorful items. He rummaged around for his most regal outfit. 

He was the most powerful youkai in the territory, so therefore it was a must to dress spectacularly for every occasion. He'd yet to come across someone with a meticulous eye for style such as he. The wonderful array of clothing provided an image to be feared, for wherever he went onlookers gawked. They were clearly in awe of his majestic being, so amazed that the mere blessing of his presence would render all speechless. Sesshoumaru had perfected the art of intimidation, which worked wonders on the lower classes.

He would make an impression on her, to show her who was in control.

He snatched up a large domed hat, brightly dyed with an amazingly wide brim, bobbles hanging from its sides. Sesshoumaru had acquired it in a strange foreign territory overseas. The people had been decked in bright garb for a celebration and seemed frighteningly festive. He'd heard it was called a sombrero. 

He placed the large colorful hat upon his head. Few people had had one as large as his; this proved they were quite beneath him. Sesshoumaru prided himself. It did wonders for keeping his skin a luscious ivory.

The lord then pulled his incomplete leather pants on over his red underclothes. At first he thought the underclothing lewd, for it covered almost nothing. But he'd seen only the most attractive men wearing them, so naturally he became an owner. Sesshoumaru smirked, thinking how the red leopard print flaunted certain aspects.

He buckled his pants and admired them in the polished pot serving as a mirror. They were missing both a section in the front and back but this revealed his lovely choice in 'thongs' as they were called. Lovely black fringe dangled from the side of the strange pants, or chaps as the men with odd accents had called them. 

The small details impressed many people.

Sesshoumaru pulled on his large boots and arranged his pelt upon his shoulder. He was off to capture the woman-child and interrogate her. Surely his intimidation tactics coupled with his most impressive clothing would render her incapable of movement, then he could just whisk her away. 

His plan was flawless. 

Sesshoumaru strutted from his home out into the blaring Iraqi sun. He looked out upon the barren landscape and smirked, he was the owner of all the land. He ruled the people and certainly there was no such building more impressing than his expansive hole. Their current human 'leader' was residing in a similar hole, but definitely not as impressive. Sesshoumaru had claimed himself the ruler and what he said went, as was the way of his empire. Foul hanyou beware.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Sesshoumaru had summoned his miasma cloud and was currently sailing though the dense cumulus cover. He looked every bit the regal youkai on a mission, but the lord was somewhat regretting his choice in clothing. Although it was breathtaking and the boots did add inches to his already formidable height, it was not very efficient at keeping away the chill. At his altitude, Sesshoumaru was exerting his monumental control by keeping still. The bitter winds were purposefully challenging his will, daring him to shiver. The youkai would not submit to the cowardly air, he was above it.

Lifting his nose higher, which resulted in having a powerful gust of wind shoved up his nostrils, Sesshoumaru sped faster towards his destination. Soon he became preoccupied with scheming. He doted upon his plan, which involved much groveling on the part of passerby's and the woman-child, Ka-something, throwing herself at his feet. 

The lord was having trouble remembering the girl's name, but vehemently denied forgetting it. He had a superb memory and the only reason he could not recall it was because he had not bothered to recognize any squalid human names.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched. He doubted the Ka-girl would take kindly to being called squalid, but such a word was a compliment from his lips. She would be honored. Then again she had been such a feisty thing. Maybe she had tamed, five hundred years had passed and it certainly had mellowed out **his** personality. Sesshoumaru believed himself much less egotistical and much more open-minded.

Sesshoumaru descended amongst the craggy mountain ledges, not because the air was frigid and his pelt was forming icicles, but at last the location of his rendezvous had come into sight. The lord floated down between the trees and stepped majestically to the ground. He stood for a moment admiring the lush green forest then sent a tendril of youki in search of his prey.

Sesshoumaru had seen the Ka-girl but a few days ago. He had been visiting his native land, pondering the construction of a summer home in the area when a frustrated yowl caught his attention. Overcome with curiosity, and the promise of creatures in turmoil, the lord had gone to investigate. 

He came to stream and caught sight of a sopping mess at its banks. The dark mass was furiously stomping on a bamboo stick. A brightly colored worm was flopping wildly upon a string attached to the pole. Grumbling, the figure sat huffily upon a rock and crossed its arms. Sesshoumaru was thoroughly confounded. The mass of hair was pushed back to reveal a flushed face and stormy blue eyes. She looked slightly familiar.

"You'd think I'd have gotten better at this!" The girl muttered. "Ages in the Feudal Era but no, it can't be that simple. Of course not! Can't go easy on me at all, you stupid fish!" She glared angrily at the muddied water. "I can't even have a relaxing vacation!" 

There was something very disturbing about the way she began snapping twigs, so Sesshoumaru had decided to leave the insane to be.

He denied recognizing her after the display, but the possibility of going senile prompted him into accepting it. The lord had decided to forget all about her and continue his peaceful life. He'd tried to draw up plans for his summer abode but he became sidetracked with the girl's image. She had looked particularly enticing when wet. 

He shuddered.

Sesshoumaru chose to revoke all thoughts and get back to work. He wanted to hold to his promise, but it didn't help matters when her face began popping up in unwanted places. Not that the great youkai lord was lusting – no, he was but merely intrigued by a familiar face. This was the reason he had gone in search for her. It was barely even of his choice to look for the girl. The fates had all but forced him into coming to kidnap her. 

And it wasn't his place to question the fates.

Sesshoumaru's senses tingled as the tendril of youki passed over dormant youkai and lower beings. He ambled leisurely though the forest; there was no reason to strain himself. It wasn't as if she could just disappear. 

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The incessant chirping trills were beginning to grate on his nerves. The lord had yet to find a trace of his intended victim in all the hours he had been searching. Huffing with irritation, Sesshoumaru summoned about his fluffy pink cloud and once again began his airborne search.

He skimmed just above the cloud cover, sending out tendrils of awareness. As Sesshoumaru approached the city his eyes began to water. The air seemed to thicken, smoke and pollution clouding his senses. Luckily, the furry pelt he couldn't bear to rid himself of, did wonders for blocking out odious smells. Casting its tip over his left shoulder, he positioned it to both strategically to cover his nose and to look artistically placed so as not to clash with his outfit. With that task accomplished the lord circled around the metropolis, doubling his efforts in finding the Ka-girl. 

A shock traveled though his mind as her aura was located. Keeping his emotions in check (not that they were out of control, mind you!),  Sesshoumaru slowly lowered himself so as not to seem rushed, or excited. The street was nearly abandoned as he landed. A storeowner was gaping at him, clearly in awe and admiration. The Western Lord merely flicked his hair over his shoulder and set off to confront his intended.

She was found fruitlessly shoving coins into a bright red machine, 'Coke' scrawled upon its surface. She was muttering as it refused to take them. Kicking it once, the girl reinserted the coins and jumped when it accepted them. She pressed on of the many buttons and waited with a smile.

 "No!" Screamed the coke machine. "You can't have it! Pick another!" The Ka-girl looked startled as the machine bleeped strange messages at her. Eyes wide, she stepped backwards and clutched her remaining money to her chest. Sesshoumaru cocked a brow; he had a feeling the machines were not supposed to be vindictive.

Stepping forward he revealed himself, but she took no notice. Instead, the Ka-girl continued to stare at the machine in bewilderment. She inched forward and pressed another button and a green bottle was spit at her. Sesshoumaru was a bit miffed, yet she was sure to notice him sometime. He arranged his clothes in a more intimidating manner and posed, his head inclined as to look superior. He waited impatiently as the girl sipped her drink and slowly turned around, spotting him.

The bottle she had worked so hard to receive slipped from her hands and splattered upon the ground, spraying its wet, sticky contents everywhere. Sesshoumaru blinked as beads of the fizzing stuff dripped from his face, yet he kept his composure. The Ka-girl was staring with her mouth wide, looking on in what seemed to be abashed horror. She made a funny 'heh' noise and Sesshoumaru began to think she truly lost her mind. He stepped closer and her jaw shut with a snap.

"Sesshoumaru!" she gasped, scuttling backwards. 

"Very good observation, human," The lord once again assumed his intimidating pose. The girl gawked. Sesshoumaru fought back a grin, she was going to grovel at his feet and worship his masculine beauty.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?" That had not been the comment he'd been expecting. The curve of his lips tilted downwards.

"How I dress is of no concern to you," he quipped holding in his disappointment and confusion. Was this girl resistant to his charms? It was preposterous!

"How did you get here and why are you talking to me?" The Ka-girl had regained her composure and was giving him a concerned look. "Are you sick? What happened?" She stepped backwards, glancing over her shoulder warily. "Someone might see you, with me, so I'm going to go," She made a move to retreat but found Sesshoumaru in front of her.

"Stop your useless prattling, human," He said loftily. "You are coming with me. I command you," Sesshoumaru grasped her arm and summoned his cloud.

"Wait just a minute! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She struggled in his grip but to no avail. "Let me go! You can't handle me like this!" The Western Lord held back a snort.

"I can do whatever I please," His regal tone dismissing all arguments. "You shall be coming with me," With that, he hit her sharply at the juncture of her neck. Eyes wide, the girl slumped into a boneless pile, unconscious. 

Sesshoumaru felt very accomplished as he soared in the direction of his home. He had succeeded in his mission to capture the Ka-girl and had asserted his great authority over her. A few unexpected results had occurred but they were but minor setbacks. She would soon realize the magnificence that was Sesshoumaru. An evil smile was playing upon his lips as plans whirled about his head. Oh, he had many, many plans for the Ka-girl, and she would obey him, whether she wanted to or not.

*

**

***

**

*

Review, the cows compel you!


End file.
